


A Study in Scrabble

by SolangeloFan17



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, I bet I already did but whateves amiright, M/M, Scrabble, haha first Sherlock fanfic hope I don't mess anything up, ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeloFan17/pseuds/SolangeloFan17
Summary: Sherlock and John are bored. They play Scrabble. Stuff happens(as it always does).
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	A Study in Scrabble

“That’s not a word!”

Sherlock and John were bored. When they were bored, nothing good came of it, so today, they resolved to play a simple game of Scrabble. 

A simple game, they said. 

The word Sherlock put down was Antidisestablishmentarianism. John was ready to explode. He was pretty sure it said _nowhere_ were you allowed to stuff tiles into your scarf.

Also, what the fuck did Antidisec whatever mean? And where did all those tiles come from? 

“It’s considered cheating if you have more than seven tiles", he tried to argue indignantly. This couldn’t be fair.

“Says where?”, Sherlock replied, amused.

John flipped through the instruction manual. There _had_ to be something about cheating, right?

“Technicalities, John”, he responded, in the same tone, when John flopped back on the couch, defeated.

He, in answer, took a pillow and proceeded to scream into it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ayeeee thanks for reading this shitty fandom contribution :D 
> 
> hope ya like it!


End file.
